Come With Me
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Lucy wakes in the woods, with no memory of how she got there. She finds nothing but a flash light and a strange song guiding her. But what will she find at her destination? (Chapter two is a prequel! Any added chapters are sequels only) (Sporadic Updates)
1. Come, Lucy

_**Let's play a game, ready? Begin!**_

* * *

Lucy woke with a start, groaning at the pounding of her head. Where the hell was she? What was going on? Her eyes fluttered open, but she really couldn't make out much in the dark. She felt around, trying to figure out where she might be. She could feel plants, grass, dirt? It seemed she had been sleeping on a forest floor. But how did she get here?

"Where the hell am I..? What happened?"

Standing on shaky legs, Lucy took a careful step foreword and felt her foot hit something hard. Frowning, she bent over to feel along the ground.

"A.. flash light?" She felt fear in the pit of her stomach. What was she doing here, in the middle of the woods, with a flash light nearby? Shouldn't she be home in bed? She was even still in her pajamas and slippers. Turning on the flash light, Lucy looked around, breathing heavily.

 _ **Buried deep, buried deep**_

She was on a path, but which way to go? As she thought of this, her ears picked up a soft melody, she recognized it immediately, Clair de lune. Why was Clair de lune playing in the middle of the woods?

Lucy stood, still debating what to do. On the one hand she was very lost, and had no idea how to get home, the person down this path could help her. But on the other.. this could be the same person who left her here in the woods.

 _But they didn't hurt me.. maybe I'll be okay.._

Deciding it was better than wandering the dark woods alone, Lucy set off after whoever was playing this music.

 _ **Into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing you near**_

Biting her lip, she could feel her heart pounding as she approached. The music was getting louder and she could see the outline of an old house coming into view. She crossed her fingers and prayed that she would be safe here. Lucy could hear animals chattering around her, seeming unsure of this foreigner and bright light in their home.

Hopefully she would be gone soon.

 _ **Come with me, come with me**_

She was at the edge of the yard, a rickety old fence was barely holding itself together between her and the yellow-green grass of a small yard. Lucy was right about the house, it was old. Shingles hung from the walls and were missing in places on the roof, it was a faded red, almost like an old farm house. she noticed the front window was broken and the door swung between open and half shut in the wind.

She felt the hope from before leaving her the longer she looked at it. How could anyone live in a place like this? What had she stumbled into.

 _ **You're getting closer, can you taste it in the air? No need to fear**_

Walking through the gate, Lucy begged her heart to slow down, fearing it might beat right out of her chest. She could still hear Clair de lune wafting through the air and she knew if she survived this, she would never listen to that song again.

 _ **Quickly now, feel it pound**_

Finally, she reached the steps, being careful with each one, and not daring to use the hand rail. As she reached the top, Clair de lune suddenly stopped. Lucy's blood ran cold and she tried desperately to listen for signs of another human being, but all she heard was her own blood pounding in her ears. Was she being watched? She had to be, why else would the music stop right as she made her way to the front door of the house. She wanted this to be just a very cruel joke, maybe Levy? Or even her fiance Gray, she wouldn't even be mad at this point.

 _ **With every step you hurry forward into darkness all around**_

Her knees were shaking, but she tried her best to look brave. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be in bed, she wanted to by in Gray's arms. Stepping inside the house she saw nothing but blackness. Lifting her flash light with shaking hands Lucy tried to get a better look when the door slammed shut behind her. She jumped, dropping the flash light as she turned.

"Shit, shit no!"

Lucy dropped to her knees, feeling around for her life line with tears in her eyes, this was a bad idea, she needed to get the flash light and get out of there. But as she thought that, she heard a distinct sound.

Someone had locked the door.

 _ **Come on in, hasn't been a**_ _ **very lively place in so long  
**  
_ Lucy understood now, far too late, that she had been led here. This was a trap, someone had hoped she would take the chance of help over aimless searching for a way out of the forest.

And she took the bait.

Whimpering in fear, Lucy crawled backwards until she hit a wall. Clutching her knees to her chest, she began to hyperventilate. What could she do now? Someone had led her here, trapped her here, was she going to die? Her eyes widened at that realization and she had to bury her face in her hands to muffle her sobs. She shut her eyes tight, whispering prayers for help out loud.

And then, finally, she heard a woman's voice.

"How sweet, look Natsu, she's praying"

Lucy's eyes shot open, flickering around the house, but it was no use, she couldn't see a thing.

"Poor thing" A man's voice cooed, and in any other situation she might have found it comforting. She sniffled, trying to force her eyes to see something, anything in the darkness. She was terrified, shivering, wondering if she should call out and beg for her life.

"Don't worry love, this won't hurt a bit"

Lucy had no time to contemplate the man's words, she felt a quick, sharp pang to her head and then everything was black.

 _ **Pulled from eyes, you see this world for what it really is  
**_  
Her head was aching again as she woke, she was disoriented and dizzy. Did they take her home? She was wearing a blindfold. If this was a joke, it was a sick one. Lucy reached up to pull the blind fold down, only to find she couldn't move her arms.

She was starting to really wake up, realizing her hands were tied behind her back, her ankles chained together. She felt sore and bruised. Her pajamas where missing, leaving her only in panties and a sports bra. Lucy whined in fear.

This was it.

She was really going to die. _ **  
**_  
 _ **Don't lose your head, your feet and hands**_

"Natsu, she's up"

It was the female's voice again, but it was cold this time, emotionless. Who was this Natsu? Who was this woman? Lucy couldn't hold it back anymore, she sobbed, loudly, tears pouring down her cheeks. The woman sighed.

"Another crier, give me a break"

Her words shouldn't have surprised Lucy, but they did. How many times had these people done this? How many people had been in Lucy's shoes. Bile rose up her throat as her situation became clearer and clearer.

How many people had these two murdered?

 _ **Bounded tightly as they scrape along the floor**_

Lucy felt a warm, calloused hand stroke her cheek. She flinched away, whimpering in fear.

"Now, now love. It's alright, if you follow the rules I promise to make this quick for you."

She bit her lip, trying hard to hold in more sobs and scooted herself back, dragging her feet along the wooden floor. The man, Natsu, laughed. Someone stomped down on her chain, making Lucy yelp and fall onto her back. She felt a body on top of her, and knew at once it had to be the man. She could feel his erection pressed against her pantie covered pussy. He groaned lustfully in her ear, grinding against her. Lucy laid there horrified, while this man violated her, thrusting himself against her.

"Mmm, what's your name, love?"

She shuddered, feeling his breath on her neck. She had no intention of answering, but then remembered what he said about following the rules.

 _ **You've given in, give up and get back**_

"L-Lucy" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. Natsu licked the shell of her ear, making her whine.

"I'm going to cum on you, Lucy, and you're going to like it." He ripped her bra off, taking one nipple into his mouth greedily. She couldn't help but moan, and she hated herself for it. Natsu seemed to like that reaction, twisting her other nipple with his fingers.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want this, why couldn't he just get this over with? Did he get off on torturing and killing young women? But as he thrusted into her harder and faster, moaning her name, she realized she was probably right. He pulled back and Lucy heard pants unzip. She had no time to react, he moaned loudly, covering her stomach, chest and even her face in his cum.

"Mmm, beautiful" Natsu licked her tears away slowly, and Lucy felt disgusted.

"Ready, Lisanna?"

She heard the woman give a "Hm" in response. Natsu zipped up his pants, pulling Lucy to her feet.

"Take it from here, my love"

Lucy was wondering if he was talking to her, until she felt a hand grab her face, squeezing hard. Long manicured nails cut into her cheeks and she hissed in pain.

"Listen closely, you are going to be untied, and then you are going to run. We will give you a five minute head start, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am"

The woman, presumably Lisanna, chuckled. Lucy felt her restraints being removed, probably by Natsu. However the blindfold remained, and Lucy felt confused.

"You keep the blind fold" Lisanna explained. "And, _if_ you can make it out the front door, you may leave."

"A-And if not?"

Lisanna was silent for a moment.

"You better pray you make it"

 _ **Giving us your word, let's start**_

"How about it, love?" Natsu whispered, playing with a lock of Lucy's hair. "Do we have a deal?"

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to keep her knees from shaking.

"Deal"

Natsu kissed her hair, a smile on his lips and Lisanna laughed cruelly.

"Run fast, bitch"

 _ **Flicker through the dark**_

Lucy ran as fast as she could through the pitch black. She slammed into tables and doors, bruising her thighs as she felt along the walls. She was exhausted but she couldn't stop, she had no idea how much time had passed, if she were even going the right way. What if she didn't make it?She tried not to think of that as she turned down the hall. She could hear laughter, in front of her? Behind? Lucy couldn't tell, and she did her best to not to cry or scream. She had to keep going, she couldn't die here.

She wondered where they were, would she be found? Maybe they could see her now. Lucy tried to shake that thought as she opened the next door. But when she heard the high pitched feminine laugh, she knew she'd picked the wrong one. A deep, primal fear caused Lucy's body to freeze, only for a second.

But it was long enough for Lisanna's blade to slice her stomach.

 _ **The double edges shine a light of doubt cut cleanly by a knife  
**_  
Lucy cried out, stumbling backwards and running the other way. She was bleeding, semen from her run in with Natsu gave it an extra sting. Mixed with sweat and grime, Lucy knew she couldn't go long without it getting infected, if it hadn't already. She didn't have time to worry about that, she realized as Lisanna grabbed her hair, yanking her backwards harshly. The knife flew to her throat and Lucy stiffened.

"Don't worry" Lisanna whispered. "After what you did with my Husband, this won't be over that quickly"

Lucy felt the slow, agonizing burn as Lisanna ran the tip of the blade from her collar bone, down between her breasts, all the way to her naval. Trickles of blood were making their way down Lucy's legs, and she tried hard to hold in her screams. _ **  
**_  
 _ **No not a single feeling goes un-soured by the hands of life**_

"Oh this is going to be fun" Lisanna giggled, throwing Lucy into the wall with such force that she wasn't sure she'd be able to walk, let alone run. Lucy's body shook as she dragged herself across the floor, sobbing and begging for mercy. Lisanna smirked, approaching her prey and stomping her high heeled shoe onto Lucy's thigh, reveling in the feeling of it digging in to the flesh as Lucy screamed.

 _ **Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never see**_

She grabbed hold of Lucy's hair, pulling it hard and dragging her half mangled body down the hallway. Lucy could feel the blindfold slipping, she couldn't even begin to get hopeful. There was no way she could get away from Lisanna with her leg as it was. She blinked, the small lights flickering in the hall way were too much for her eyes, everything was blurry. Lucy heard a door open, and was dropped onto the floor, groaning. She forced her eyes open again, finally getting a look at one of her captors, and she gasped.

She hadn't realized Natsu was in here, and she almost wished she hadn't opened her eyes. Lisanna had short, messy white hair, cut in wild angles. She was dirty, and small, but that wasn't what Lucy noticed first. It was her face, burned and scarred beyond recognition. Cuts, some new, some old covered her body. Natsu on the other hand, was very handsome, with a smug smile and salmon colored hair. He stroked his wife's hair, cooing at her for a job well done.

Had he done those things to her..? The thought made Lucy sick.

 _ **Lanterns light up, g**_ _ **lowing on but never knowing**_

Natsu smirked down at Lucy, who was crawling into a corner.

"Ah, I see someone lost their blindfold"

The look on Lisanna's face shook Lucy to her core

 _oh god, why did that stupid thing have to fall off._

This room was much brighter, and Lucy couldn't see a way out or place to hide. Nothing that could save her from Lisanna's wrath.

 _ **How their shadows shook me deep**_

The white haired woman growled, grabbing a small knife from the table next to her and stalking toward Lucy. Natsu leaned against the opposite wall, watching every move Lisanna made with rapt interest. Lisanna approached Lucy like a lioness, knife held high as she slammed her other hand into Lucy's forehead, knocking it into the wall.

"Stay still, or this will be much worse for you." Her voice was filled with hatred, and before Lucy could even say a word, the knife was plunged into her left eye.

 _ **If this blindfold really doesn't work, then maybe I'll just make you blind!**_

Lucy howled like a wounded animal, writhing in pain and flailing her arms, trying in vain to protect herself against Lisanna's assault. She barely heard the mutter of  
"One down"  
She whimpered, squirming twice as hard.

"Please! Please stop! I'm begging you, please!" But it was no use, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lisanna didn't even hesitate, using her body to hold Lucy still. The pain was unbearable, and as the knife viciously tore out her other eye, Lucy didn't understand why she wasn't dead.

 _ **You're still so lost, we'll help you find your way**_

She was thrown to the floor again, clawing at it in her agony. She didn't even register the splinters forcing their way under her nails, ripping at her flesh. That pain was nothing. She was sure she would bleed out soon, and at least it would be over. But she should have known that even that wouldn't save her.

 _ **So start Act II of our play  
**_  
Someone was sitting on her ribs, the other held her head in both hands, urging the other to hurry. The voices were a soft drone in her ears, she couldn't focus.

And then she felt the flames.

They were burning her, trying to seal in the blood with fire, and it was so excruciating Lucy didn't hold back, she screamed. She screamed so loudly she was positive her vocal cords were tearing. She wanted to cry, but couldn't anymore, she had no use of her tear ducts. She needed this nightmare to be over.

 _ **Like a mouse who's trapped and trying hard to breathe  
**_  
Lucy's body was shaking, she had no voice left. She couldn't cry, couldn't scream, she couldn't even beg them to kill her. All she could do was wait. She felt Natsu's hand again, heard him whispering that this one was over.

Lisanna soothed him, ensuring she would find another soon.

 _ **No need to know don't ask, don't tell**_

Lucy's heart ached. She wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, not even the two murderers sitting above her. They cared nothing for human life. They probably didn't so much as glance at her, as she slowly bled out on their floor. The wounds she had left barely made a difference, how long would it be until they consumed her?

 _ **Now is the time to take what's mine so hand it over here**_

She was sure they had gone, so she was shocked to her Natsu's voice in her ear.

"Goodnight, Lucy. We'll be back to collect you, when it's over".

Her worst fear was realized. They were going to leave her to suffer, leave her in here to die. How many people had suffered this fate? Natsu kissed her forehead, and she heard his foot steps heading to the door.

 _No! Come back! You have to kill me! Please!_

She tried to force her voice to work, but couldn't make even a sound.

The last thing she hear was Lisanna's cruel laugh, and a slam of the door.

 _ **Goodbye**_


	2. Follow me into Hell

**_Ding Dong  
hurry up I'm waiting  
_** ** _Far too late to run_**  
 ** _Away to see if I can catch you_** ** _  
_**

* * *

Lisanna almost fell to the floor, panting. Her heart was beating so fast it, made her feel dizzy, faint even. But she couldn't stop, she could hear him coming. Letting out a whimper of fear, she forced herself to keep moving, holding on to the railing as she rushed to the first floor of her home. Why hadn't she gone out with her room mate? Why had she chosen this night of all times to be a shut in? Cursing herself silently, Lisanna kept moving, this was no time to be thinking of such things. The facts remained the same, she had stayed home with a headache, it was Halloween, no one was around.

And she was trapped with a mad man.

 ** _Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving  
Waiting for you here_**

She had awoken in the night, finding a rose and a envelope on her bed side table. Lisanna remembered smiling, thinking it might have been a surprise from her boyfriend, Sting, who had her spare key. But when she opened it she found photos, of her. Her at work, her at parties, even her at her boyfriend's, sleeping. The back of that one was wet, and her heart had nearly beat out her chest as she flipped the photo over. Written in warm, wet blood, were, Lisanna knew, the last thing she would ever read.

 _He can't save you now, Love._

 ** _I know that you are near so come out_**

She had run from her bedroom, screaming. It had been a stupid move on her part, not thinking he'd still be in the house and waiting for a sign that she had found his surprise.

And then the chase began.

She'd heard his laugh, and screamed again, running down the hall way while he followed, making her way to where she was now. There was nothing in the living room to defend herself with, Lisanna realized, and she took off into the kitchen, looking desperately through the drawers. But there was nothing, they were empty, every single one. He'd taken all her things, and hearing him slowly making his way down the stairs, Lisanna turned, covering her mouth to hold in a shriek.

She hadn't noticed it when she first came in, the smell of blood. She'd been to scared, thinking of nothing but finding a weapon to see what was pinned to the far wall of her kitchen.

Sting.

His body was stiff and cold to the touch, he must have been there for quite some time before Lisanna found him. The tears poured down her cheeks as she stroked his face, sobbing quietly. There was blood everywhere, cuts, burns and bruises covered Sting's body. Lisanna wondered somewhere in her mind, why this sight didn't disgust her, shouldn't she be throwing up? Unable to look?

These thoughts were quickly forgotten at the sight of something blood covered, glittering on the floor.

A knife.

 ** _Staring through the window_**

Lisanna grabbed hold on to it like a life line, back into survival mode. She kissed Sting on the cheek, giving him a longing look before moving into the living room. She had to hide, but where? She figured the man must have heard her crying and paused his pursuit, to keep up the game, but he wouldn't hold off long. She quickly ducked between the arm of her couch and the wall, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She could see outside the window from here, and what she wouldn't give to be out there, safe. Clutching the knife, Lisanna considered breaking the window. Would she have time to get out? Would he hear the noise and just kill her now?

Would that be better than facing what happened to Sting?

Thinking over her options, Lisanna glanced at the window again and froze in terror.

He was right behind her.

 ** _No escape from my cold gaze now_**

He leaned in, taking a long sniff of her hair. Lisanna's hands were shaking, the knife, she had to use the knife, but she couldn't get her body to move. He gave her earlobe a quick lick, making her shiver, why wasn't he killing her yet? This was her chance, her fist gripped the knife tight.

"Now, now love. Let's not be rash, who do you think left you that knife?"

Although she should have known better than to think he'd left it by accident, she was surprised by his admission. She turned her head in shock, her eyes meeting his for the first time.

 ** _Tearing through your eyelids_**

Lisanna hated to admit it, but he was beautiful. His salmon colored hair, strong jaw, cocky smile, all her type. Even his deep, dark amber eyes, cold and calculating. He wasn't looking at her, playing with a lock of her long white hair between his fingers. How could he be so calm? He was about to murder someone.

About to murder _her_.

 ** _Creeping close to see you nearer_**

"Are you afraid, Love? What's your name?"

He knew her name, Lisanna was sure of it, but it was part of the game, a game Lisanna couldn't help but play.

"L-Lisanna"

"Mmm, beautiful name" He whispered. "I'm Natsu"

Natsu leaned closer to her, his breath ghosting over her face. Lisanna was surprised at herself, but she wanted so badly to close the distance between them, to feel his lips on hers. She wondered what kind of kisser he would be.

"Tell me, Lisanna" his emotionless voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"How fast can you run?"

 ** _Ding Dong hurry up and run now_**

She was in danger, it was all Lisanna could think hearing his words. Her fear flooded through her, and even though she was much smaller, she managed to shove Natsu away, taking off down the hallway. He followed, laughing cruelly, and Lisanna felt a new kind of terror, almost excitement. Panting for air, she opened the door to her basement with shaky hands, slamming it behind her and fumbling with the dead bolt.

He was getting closer.

 ** _So that we can play_** ** _  
_**

The dead bolt clicked shut, but Lisanna had no time to be relieved, Natsu was right outside the door. She could hear him breathing, and she reached out without thinking, placing her fingers against the door.

"Natsu.." She whispered, unable to stop herself, but before she could continue, he slammed something into the door, startling her. She yelped, taking a quick step backwards.

"N-No!"

A misplaced step, a slip of her foot, she reached forword but grasped at only air. And suddenly she was falling, seeing nothing but the door getting further and further away. Lisanna hit the floor hard, sending a a jolt through her entire body, and she coughed, her vision blurring at the edges. Pulling herself up by her arms, she managed to crawl to a hiding place, squeezing herself between two moving boxes. She heard a loud banging that she was sure was the dead bolt ripping out of the wall, and the creaking of her basement door.

"I know you're down here, love"

 ** _Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now_**

Lisanna clutched the knife, the only thing she had left to protect herself. She had to find a better place to hide, he would find her any second. But where? She looked around frantically, trying not to let fear over take her. The reality of her situation was starting to set in the longer she looked. There was nothing she could do, the basement was practically barren aside from some boxes, no where to hide. That dead bolt had been her last hope.

 ** _Footsteps on an old wood floor board_**

She curled up as low as she could, knees up by her chest. She could hear him descending the stairs, and Lisanna tried to slow her breathing, she was going to give herself away.

"I can hear you, love. Come on out for me?"

 ** _I can hear it getting closer_**

Lisanna remained silent, peeking out at him from behind her box. Natsu's face was calm, no emotion present. He glanced around slowly, deciding where he'd look first.

"Well, alright then, you asked for this love" he chuckled, taking something out seemingly from no where. A torch.

 ** _No No You can never hide_**  
 ** _I can see you there_**

Natsu stalked towards her exact location, now wearing a sick grin. He'd known where she was the entire time, giving her the chance to come on her own was simply for show, she should have known that. Lisanna whimpered and ignored the pain radiating through her body, getting to her feet as fast as she could, running in the opposite direction.

"Oh love, did you really think it would be that easy?"

 ** _No No You can never hide_**  
 ** _I can see your hair_**

He grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her back and holding her against his body. She tried to struggle, but it was pointless, Natsu was much stronger. He didn't even seem to notice she was fighting, his face was buried into her neck, peppering it with kisses and Lisanna could feel his cock getting hard against her ass.

"Mmmm, you smell wonderful, Lisanna"

She flinched, starting to shake as she felt the torch pressing against her side.

 ** _No No You can never hide_**  
 ** _I can see your scared_**

Slowly, Natsu slid it upwards, trailing across her stomach, her chest, and collar bone, and aiming it directly at the left side of her face. Lisanna couldn't stop trembling, staring straight ahead, doing her best to remain as calm as possible.

"Are you ready, love?"

She whimpered, closing her eyes tight. Natsu took one last deep breath, and clicked the button. Lisanna shrieked so loudly it made her own ears ring. It happened so fast, but now the entire left side of her face was engulfed in flames. She could smell the searing flesh and almost gagged at how appetizing she found it. Natsu held her up, keeping her from falling, and it was then that she remembered the knife, held so tight in her hand she was surely bleeding.

Lisanna swung it behind her head, aiming wildly, and Natsu backed away, dodging her assault. She swung again, begging to hit something.

 _ **No No You can never hide**_

Hair.

She was surronded by it, and using her only good eye, Lisanna looked around, briefly confused. It was only when she heard Natsu curse and hit the floor, that she realized it was _her_ hair. She could feel the short, ragged strands on the untouched side of her face. But there was no time left to think, she had to run. Natsu called out her name, but she didn't stop. Lisanna moved as fast as her broken body could take her, dragging it up the stairs and practically diving into her room. She slammed the door quickly, as she'd heard Natsu's pursuit not far behind and had only just enough time to hide in the closet, jamming the door shut with her desk chair.

Then she heard his voice.

"That was a dirty trick, Lisanna" He spoke slowly, as calm as ever despite his surprise at her earlier actions. And then he did something Lisanna didn't expect.

He knocked.

 ** _Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom  
_**  
"Let me in, Lisanna"

She stared at the door, feeling shocked. Did he really think she would just open the door?

"I'm not a patient man, love. I wouldn't keep me waiting."

She said nothing. Her heart was racing, knowing he was so close. Would he end it quickly? Would he make her suffer? Lisanna wasn't sure which she would prefer.

 ** _And I'm coming in_**  
 ** _Don't need a key or pin to help me_**

Natsu sighed softly, giving the door a hard kick. Lisanna flinched, she could hear the wood protesting under the pressure, one more kick, and he would be in. The next thing she heard was a loud crack, and the door flying off it's hinges. She flinched, a strange feeling curling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't fear, what was it? Lisanna needed the answer.

"I know where you are Lisanna, the only place you would hide now is the closet."

 ** _Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom_**  
 ** _Can see where you've hid_**

He was clearly no longer in the mood for games, slamming into the closet door until it snapped. His face was calm, but his eyes were livid and Lisanna felt pierced by his gaze, stuck in place.

But she was no longer afraid.

Natsu back handed her, sending Lisanna into the wall. She whimpered, but before she could look up, she slammed her down into the floor, holding her there by her hair.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, Love"

Lisanna shivered, an unexpected pleasure coursing through her. Natsu didn't hesitate, shoving the blade she'd left in the basement deep into her thigh.

 ** _Worry not, the game is ending_**

She knew it hurt, she registered the pain, but there was another feeling, much more prominent, pleasure. Lisanna dug her nails into the carpet, unable to hold in her moan and Natsu froze, his breath hitching in obvious surprise. Lisanna stiffened, her face flushing red. She whimpered softly as he pulled the knife out, flipping her over onto her back.

 ** _Ding Dong Here you are and..._**

The anger was gone from his eyes, but Lisanna was surprised to see the strong lust that had replaced it. He pinned her arms above her head, holding her still with one hand. Keeping their eyes locked, Natsu licked his lips, pressing the knife against her collar bone and leaving a small cut. Lisanna sighed in pleasure, arching her back and Natsu smirked. He moved the knife downwards, slowly slicing each button off her pajama top, revealing her naked upper body to him. She blushed, her nipples hardening under his gaze. Natsu groaned softly, thrusting his cock against her uninjured thigh. He swallowed, starting again, moving the knife down her chest, covering her in nicks and cuts.

Lisanna was panting, trying hard to move her arms, but Natsu only held her tighter, cutting off some of the blood flow. Placing the knife below her breasts, he cut, nice and slow down to her lower abdomen, relishing in Lisanna's moans. Leaning in close, he sighed, dragging his tongue over the wound. Her blood was tangy, and tasted like iron, Natsu moaned, kissing back up to her chest and licking every cut he'd made there.

"N-Natsu, I-I.. Mmmm.."

He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You're mine"

 ** _Ding Dong I have won this game_**

Lisanna blushed, staring at him confused. Natsu licked her earlobe, whispering into it.

"I've always wanted a partner, and I think you'd be perfect, love"

Lisanna shivered in anticipation, nodding with a moan. Natsu nipped at the spot he was licking, growling in approval.

"Good, girl" He moved his hips between her legs, slamming up against her. Lisanna saw him toss the knife aside, ripping her pants right off her body. She gasped, a throbbing sensation spreading in her abdomen.

 ** _Now it's your turn_**

Natsu released her hands, grabbing her chin roughly and making her look up at him.

"Beg me"

"W-What?

Natsu grabbed onto Lisanna's hair, pulling her head back and making her cry out in pleasure.

"Beg me to take you home, beg me to fuck you there until you lose your voice screaming"

Lisanna whimpered, tilting her head to the side in submission

"P-Please, take me home, fuck me, keep me as yours"

Natsu smirked in triumph, kissing her again.

 ** _No one else is left  
_**  
"Now love, all that's left is for me to show you the ropes"

"H-How?"

Natsu paused, absent mindedly stroking Lisanna's cheek. "Well, first we find a victim"  
She nodded, unsure of how to do that, but she was sure Natsu would show her.

 ** _Ding Dong_**

"Lis? Where are you?"

Lisanna looked around Natsu, surprised to hear her roomate's voice. What was she doing home so soon? What if she saw Sting?  
But then, Lisanna thought for a moment. They were all alone, her, Natsu, and Mirajane. She smirked slowly, looking up at Natsu, who was grinning back.

"I'm Upstairs Mira! Come on up, I have something to show you!"

 _ **This is my goodbye**_


End file.
